Force from the Future
Force From The Future, Pt. 1 In the year 3000, 1000 years into the future, peace and justice reign, and thanks to the brave legion of the Time Force police the streets have been cleared of every criminal. Every criminal except for one--Ransik. Captain Logan and the rest of Time Force have the villain surrounded in an abandoned building. Lucas, Katie and Trip are seen outside to reinforce the attack squad. Inside the building Ransik begins to complete a type of time-travel device, determined that if he can't rule the present, then he'll just rule the past. Before he can complete his plan Alex, the Red Time Force Ranger, engages him in combat. Outside Jen joins the others as they wait for Ransik to come out, but an explosion occurs. Fearing the worst, the Time Force is relieved to see Alex walk out with a captured Ransik, taking the villain into custody immediately. Alex explains to Captain Logan the machine Ransik had was the heart to a time-warping device, and the captain states that had he succeeded the results would have been catastrophic. Reunited with Jen, Alex finally proposes to her while everyone else awaits the verdict of Ransik's trial. Katie is assured that he'll be put away, but Lucas retorts that nothing is certain. Circuit is seen complaining to Trip that he cannot see anything, and Nadira watches the trial disguised as a human. The Panel reaches their verdict, deciding that Ransik is guilty of all charges and must be charged with containment for life. Unfortunately upon transport Nadira and Frax spring him loose, and Ransik tells Jen the future is full of surprises before she falls unconscious. When she and the others awake they inform Captain Logan about the ambush, and he relieves them of their duties due to their failure. Ransik, Nadira and Frax arrive at the Time Force Prison, releasing Gluto before the containment process for him is completed. Time Force is alerted of the situation, and Alex rushes to the scene. The mutants create another time-warping device, but before they leave Ransik notices Alex on the monitor and halts the warp so as to clear up some "unfinished business." The two begin battle again atop the prison tower, with Ransik keeping the upper hand. Holding the Red Ranger back, Alex states that he may defeat him, but he'll never defeat Time Force. Ransik states that where he's going there won't be a Time Force and kills him just as Jen, Trip, Lucas and Katie reach them. Ransik teleports away, and before dying ALex makes Jen promise that she'll never stop chasing Ransik. She agrees and takes the Red Chrono Morpher, determined to stop Ransik. The others follow her to the Time Ship, with Lucas and Circuit acting as pilots. With all Chrono Morphers in hand, Jen presses the launch button and the group blasts off to the year 2001. Force From The Future, Pt. 2 Ransik, Gluto, Nadira and Frax appear outside an alley and a nearby security guard attempts to stop them. After Ransik easily destroys his gun they learn through interrogation that its the year 2001, which means no Time Force. Trip wakes up thanks to Circuit, frantically warning them that there is a fuel leak in the Time Ship that will cause it to explode. Jen quickly takes the Chrono Morphers with her as the group escapes the doomed vehicle. After the explosion Circuit explains that they are just northwest of a city called Silver Hills in the year 2001. Though the others are initially reluctant to stay, Jen convinces the team they can beat Ransik by use of the Chrono Morphers. After each Ranger locks their DNA into their morpher they travel to Silver Hills, and begin the search for Ransik using their Scan Modes. Jen accidentally bumps into Wesley Collins while he gets onto his motorcycle, and silently realizes his voice sounds familiar before he drives off. Meanwhile at a nearby jewelry store Nadira unleashes a horde of Cyclobots upon the city. The Team confronts her, along with Gluto and Frax to capture them, but unfortunately the morphers fail to work. Jen attempts to take on Nadira while the others fight Cyclobots, but none of them can match the strength of the mutants. Nadira and the other mutants depart leaving a few Cyclobots to finish off Jen. Luckily Wes saves her in the nick of time, and leaves the Rangers stunned at how much he resembles Alex. Later on Circuit explains that the Chrono Morphers will not activate unless the Red Morher is activated as well, and they will need someone with a genetic code similar to Alex. Jen finds Wes at his mansion, and in order to escape a board meeting Wes tricks his father into thinking Jen is his date. After hearing Jen's explanation as to what a morpher is and why they need his help he believes she's crazy, resulting in her angrily shouting that "You're Nothing like Him!" Fighting Ransik and his henchmen without power, the group is left at his mercy until Wesley arrives, now believing her story and morphs with the others into Time Force Rangers. Jen explains more about the power suits to Wesley as they fight Cyclobots, eventually defeating them thanks to his help. Jen attacks Gluto, Frax and Nadira with her Time Strike, forcing them to retreat, but not before Nadira claims that her father will beat them. Wesley is overjoyed about being a power ranger, but Jen coldheartedly upbraids him about their cause and subsequently takes his morpher citing that they only needed him to activate it. Wesley says "Whatever" before walking away, and afterward the others discuss Jen's decision; Katie and Trip are disappointed that Wes will not join the team, while Lucas states that he's a good fighter. However, Jen is resolute that they can handle things on their own. Cast :Jason Faunt as Wesley Collins :Michael Copon as Lucas Kendall :Kevin Kleinberg as Trip :Deborah Estelle Philips as Katie Walker :Erin Cahill as Jen Scotts :Vernon Wells as Ransik :Kate Sheldon as Nadira :Edward Laurence Albert as Mr. Collins Notes * Ransik, Nadira, Frax, Gluto, Circuit, Alex, Jen, Lucas, Trip, Katie, & Captain Logan are introduced. * Pt. 1 showed the first use of the Chrono Morpher (red) by Alex. * Pt. 2 was the first episode of Time Force to use the Scan Modes. * Pt. 2 was the first episode of Time Force to use the second (blue), third (green), fourth (yellow) and fifth (pink) Chrono Morphers. * This was the only introductory episode of a Power Rangers series to have the Red Ranger killed off from the beginning. * The Omega Ranger calls himself the "Force From The Future!" when he poses. This is a Time Force reference to the first episode * Pt. 1 Is the first power rangers episode to be set in the future. Category:Episode Category:Time Force episodes